a Kingdom Hearts II story
by WaterLily25
Summary: The Organization has returned with a new plan, a new member, and are stronger than ever before. Sora, Riku and Kairi must face a new adventure, together this time, to stop Xemnas and his deadly followers. Within the Organization, Axel has plans of his own but he is partnered unwillingly with the "newbie", Xaneema. She was *not* part of the plan. Takes place after KHII.
1. When a Star Fades

"Sora?" Kairi called softly as she approached the boy sitting on the soft white sand.

The ocean breeze was blowing through his brown spiky hair and the restless water was lapping at his shoes. When he heard Kairi calling for him, he stopped drawing circles in the sand and looked up, seeing her standing on the beach a few yards away.

She smiled sweetly at him as she tucked a stand of her red hair behind her ear timidly.

He smiled in return, his blue eyes shinning happily. "Hey, Kairi."

She walked closer and sat next to him in the sand, leaning back on her hands. They sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the last rays of the setting sun, sparkling orange on the ocean's surface. They listened to the soothing sound of the gentle waves and the rustling of the palm trees behind them.

Sora placed his hands behind his head, leaning back to rest against the cool sand.

"Did you come from the main island?"

Kairi tilted her head back, looking up at the bright clouds that slowly crawling across the sky.

"Yes. I thought you'd be here so I came to see you."

Ever since being reunited, Sora, Riku and Kairi had spent every day together to make up for the lost time.

The trio had been separated for nearly a year, forgetting about each other and losing a part of themselves because of it. A new world had been exposed to them, the World of the Nobodies, and they faced dangers unimaginable and were forever changed. Sora and Kairi found their "nobodies", Roxas and Namine, and since then they had not felt quite themselves. They felt older, wiser because their eyes had seen things they could not explain.

And Riku…he felt like a different person entirely.

It took them awhile to readjust, to each other, the island, but after spending a new summer together, reconnecting and telling their stories, they became closer than ever. Inseparable.

But now Sora was facing a new obstacle. And she was sitting next to him.

He heaved a sigh and watched for the stars to appear in the twilight sky. Even though he missed being with his other companions searching for other worlds and discovering new places and people, the time spent on their little island was irreplaceable. They were the memories engraved in his mind, his sanctuary.

And Kairi…

He shifted his eyes to her face and watched her as she stared at the ocean. She was older now: her red hair had grown longer, flowing down her back and blowing in the salty breeze, and her blue eyes had transformed into a deep abyss, filled with many memories of hurt and joy. Her voice was deeper, the voice of a spirited young woman.

At first, Sora thought he and Kairi would never be the same once he and Riku returned home. But they had picked up where they had left off. She was an energy source, giving him warmth and light, and he was drawn to her. As they rekindled their friendship, he wondered why he had ever left the island. Kairi was his anchor, keeping him where he needed to be.

"Do you remember the last time we did this?" she asked with a thoughtful smile.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts and sat up to look at her face.

"Did what, Kairi?"

She met his eyes, "when we watched the sunset together, just you and me."

Sora thought back to before he had ever left the island…The memories before he had gone to sleep in Twilight Town were still fuzzy. But then he saw the image in his head, him and Kairi sitting on the small boat dock on their island, watching the same sun sink below the horizon.

"Yeah. It was before we first got separated. What made you bring that up?"

Kairi shrugged, skimming her fingers over the white sand, "I don't know. There were so many sunsets after that one, when you were away…but I remember that one the best."

Her hand froze above the sand and her eyes became sad.

"I…really missed you, Sora."

He stared at her as she turned her face away to watch the sun. He wondered where her thoughts had drifted to and he wanted so badly to erase all the memories she had when he wasn't here. He didn't like the sorrow he heard in her voice, the pain he saw in her blue eyes.

He saw her hand, resting next to her in the sand and he hesitantly reached for it, brushing it with his finger tips.

She looked down at their hands and met his eyes.

He struggled, wanting to say many things but not wanting to ruin what they had…

"I—I really missed you, too…Kairi."

Her eyes brightened, thrilled by his words, and he smiled at her, encouraged.

"Kairi, I-"

A bright flash of blinding blue light appeared high above the ocean, bathing everything in light. Sora and Kairi shielded their eyes and stood when the flash disappeared. Sora took a few steps forward into the water, searching the sky. He saw the stars appearing now and he waited for one to fall or do something out of the "ordinary". Strange things like this always led to more strange occurrences…

Kairi walked into the shallow water, staring up at the sky, "What was that?"

Sora looked at the sun; it had set beneath the horizon and its rays were slowly fading. Another flash of light erupted, causing them to jump, but this time something fell from it like a shooting star. Sora moved in front of Kairi, prepared to protect her. They watched the star fall and hit the water's surface with a thunderous splash. Sora walked deeper until the rolling waves hit his thighs. He watched the star emerge from the water and saw something come out of it, jumping up and down frantically…

Sora's heart leapt in his chest.

He took a quick step forward in excitement, a bright smile appearing on his face: he know of only one person that jumped with that much excitement.

"Sora, what is it?" he heard Kairi call from behind him.

He looked back at her and smiled jubilantly, "It's the King!"

Suddenly, there was a deep vibration beneath them, from deep underground. It shook the whole island, the ocean too, and happened again and again as if something was pounding the ground from beneath. The water rippled and Kairi went to Sora's side in the water.

"What's happening?" she shouted over the violent pounding.

King Mickey's Gummi ship began moving swiftly through the water towards the island. Sora could make out his face and round ears and he saw the anxiety in his eyes. He was afraid.

"Sora!" the King shouted when he was in earshot. "Sora! Kairi! We gotta get outta here!"

Sora's joy had vanished and he looked at the King with confusion in his eyes.

"Your majesty, what-"

"No time to explain!" the King shouted frantically. "We gotta leave, now! You can't stay here!"

The ground shook again and the King looked up to the sky with narrowed eyes as another flash of light appeared far over the ocean and faded slowly.

King Mickey turned to them, "Hurry guys, we gotta leave before it happens!"

"Before what happens?!" Sora yelled over the loud pounding. It was like a pulse.

"Sora, I'll explain later!" The King shouted in desperation.

A strong gust of wind swept over them and the pulsing deepened. Sora looked to the main island and a wave of fear swept over him.

"Riku! Your Majesty, we have to get Riku!"

The mouse jumped in surprise, "Riku! Sora hurry, we don't have much time!"

Another flash of light exploded but did not fade: it was fixed permanently over the ocean and swirled like a vortex. Everything in sight began to break away: pieces of the island broke away in small shards, floating towards the vortex.

Sora pushed himself through the water and ran across the beach to the other side. He jumped over the small wooden dock, which was slowly fading, and jumped back into the water, swimming against the currents back to the main island. He could feel the pulsing through the water and he saw the main island beginning to strip away. When he finally reached the shallow waters, he fought to reach the land. Homes and buildings, even the mountains behind the town, were breaking into small glass pieces before his eyes. He could barely stand against the harsh gusts of wind which were bending the palm trees, and debris fell around him and then floated away towards the swirling light in the sky.

Sora ran onto the beach and felt that the pulsing had not yet reached the main island. Sora searched the beach anxiously until he saw a figure running from town up ahead. He yelled as loud as he could over the wind: "Riku!"

Riku's stunning blue eyes found Sora on the beach, his long silver hair whipping around his face, and he sprinted towards his friend.

"Sora, what's happening?!"

Sora pointed to what was left of the island. "The King is here and he said we have to go! Everything's disappearing!"

The deep pulsing Sora had felt on the island erupted beneath them, causing them to lose their footing, and more of the main island began to break away. The vortex was growing brighter.

"C'mon! I see the King!" Riku yelled as he pointed down the beach.

Sora saw the Gummi bobbing up and down in the violent waves, Kairi waving from the porthole.

The King opened the hatch just as Sora and Riku reached the ship in the shallow water.

"Get in! Hurry!"

Once inside, Sora strapped himself into the seat next to Kairi and Riku and the King strapped into the pilot seats. The outside of the ship was opaque metal but inside it was like a glass dome, allowing them to see everything that was happening outside. The shore was almost completely gone, replaced by darkness.

"Alright, Riku!" The King said as he saw the vortex grow in strength, taking the last pieces of the islands.

Riku nodded and flipped a switch on the control panel and pushed forward the accelerator. The ship rose out of the water and the Riku steered it around the main island. Kairi and Sora looked below to the darkness, once covered in houses and palm trees. The ship flew over the island and out towards the vortex. Smaller explosions of light appeared around them, shaking the ship.

"Avoid the lights," the King said, glaring out the window.

Riku nodded and swerved around the glowing orbs. "Hold on," he said before pushing a red button.

The ship jutted forward violently and in a bright flash of light, they left their home behind. The shipped was racing down what looked like a tunnel of light. It shook and vibrated but Riku kept a steady hand on the accelerator.

Kairi looked behind her through the back window of the ship and saw an even brighter flash than before.

"It's gone…" she said huskily.

Sora looked at her and followed her gaze.

"Don't worry, Kairi," he said with assurance though his heart fell. "We'll find it again."

Kairi smiled sadly, "at least the King came for us."

The ship gave a hard jolt and the tunnel faded. The ship entered deep space; stars surrounded them and waves of light floated in and out of sight like fish swimming through dark waters. Sora and Kairi looked back again and saw a small star far behind them go out, replaced by darkness.


	2. The Problem

"Now can you explain, your Majesty?" Sora asked once everyone's heart beat had returned to normal.

The King stared ahead dismally, "I can't explain _everything_ because we don't _know_ everything yet. But I can tell you some of what we know.

"Welp, to begin, I guess I'll tell ya that Hollow Bastion is gone."

The three friends jumped in their seats, causing Riku to make the ship wobble a little, and they stared at the King, fearful thoughts running through their heads. Their friends…

"Yep," the King said with a sad sigh. "What just happened to your home happened to Hollow Bastion first. Leon, Merlin, and the rest of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee escaped before the world disappeared completely."

Sora sighed in relief, "well, that's good."

"But it's happening everywhere else," the King added. "Once Leon and the others came to the castle and told me and Queen Minnie everything, I sent him and the gang out to the other worlds to help everybody escape and I came to get you guys. We didn't know where it would happen next but I wanted to make sure everybody, especially you three, was safe."

"Good thing you came," Riku said darkly. "When those lights showed up, I tried to find these two only to discover neither of them were at their houses…"

"I'm sorry, Riku," Kairi said, smiling innocently. "I should have told you where we were…"

Kairi looked at Sora and he smiled, scratching his head bashfully. If it hadn't been for the explosions of light and their home disappearing, he might have told her… But he might not be able to do that, ever.

"Everybody should be at the castle by now," the King said. "Once we get there, Leon should be able to explain everything. Or close to it."

"Do you know who's responsible?" Riku asked as he glared out to the darkness.

"I'm not sure. But I have my guesses. I'm not gonna say them while we're out here in the open. We'll be safe once we're at the castle."

"But what if the same thing happens to the castle?" Sora asked. It could happen anywhere…

"Oh don't worry," the King said hopefully, his voice becoming light again. "Merlin put a powerful spell over it and enhanced the Cornerstone of Light's power to deflect any Darkness. No one's gonna make it disappear any time soon."

"Why doesn't Merlin just put a spell like that over all the worlds?"

"I wish he could, Kairi," the King shook his head, "The spell works best wherever the Cornerstone is and Merlin can't go around using that much magic. He needs to preserve it, in case this turns into a war."

A war? Was it really going to turn to that?"

Sora looked over at Kairi, who was watching the stars passing by. Kairi in battle…He knew as well as anyone that she was a strong warrior but if the enemy tried to use her again, to get to him and the power of the Keyblade…the enemy, new or old, would know he would do anything for her…

Sora pushed away those thoughts. He didn't want to think of Kairi in danger. But maybe…Maybe there would be a way for him to keep her out of battle, to keep her safe.

….

"Approaching the Castle."

Kairi stirred at the sound of Riku's voice. The Gummi ship was dark except for the blinking lights on the control panel. They were still in space, stars flying past them, and far ahead she could see a world forming. She squinted through the darkness and saw Sora sleeping in the chair next to her.

He was in deep sleep, his chest moving up and down with his even breathing, and he had his arms crossed over his chest.

She smiled at his sleeping form. She always felt a kind of warmth when she was with him. Now that they were older and his features had matured, turning him quite handsome, she felt timid around him. She tried to act like she always had around him, full of laughter and jokes, but she couldn't deny what her heart was quietly telling her, growing louder every day. When they were apart, she felt anxious. It was weird to feel these things for someone who had been her best friend since childhood…

He turned his head towards her, still sleeping.

She was surprised at how aware she was of his presence. She did not know his true feelings but she was content with letting fate take its course. She had found him, like a light in the dark, and had come back into her life. She refused to be separated from him again. Wherever Sora went, she would go too. And no one would prevent her from doing so.


	3. Old Foes

"Hey, Sora. Wake up."

Sora stirred at Riku's distant voice, emerging from his dark dreams. He looked up at his silver haired friend, who was shaking his shoulder.

Hey, c'mon. The King's waiting."

Sora looked over to Kairi's chair sleepily.

"She's outside, Prince Charming," Riku said with a smirk.

The two boys hoisted themselves out of the Gummi which was parked in the Gummi Hanger, hidden under the King's courtyard. Buttons were beeping and lights were blinking and two chipmunks came scurrying up to them, both jumping up and down excitedly.

The one with the black nose was Chip. The one with the red nose was Dale.

We were so worried about you guys!" Chip exclaimed.

"We're alright now," Sora said, crouching down with a friendly smile. "Where's the King and Kairi?"

"Outside! In the courtyard!" Dale said, saying each thought between jumps.

Riku and Sora climbed the stairway leading up to the courtyard. It was night time in this world and stars covered the light purple sky. The courtyard was well groomed with tall shrubs shaped like King Mickey and Queen Minnie. The garden was chirping softly with hidden crickets and there was a bubbling fountain.

The Disney Castle was grand and elegant and the King's seal (as well as statues of him) was everywhere. Banners hung from the balconies above, there were pillars and windows as tall as trees and the castle itself seemed to glow: it must have been from the Cornerstone of Light and its protection.

Sora and Riku joined Kairi and the King on the spacious lawn.

Sora smiled at Kairi, who was looking up at the castle.

"What do you think, Kairi?"

"It's beautiful," she said disbelievingly.

Sora forgot Kairi hadn't seen as much as he had through his journeys; there was still so much for her to see.

"Hey guys!" King Mickey yelled from a corner of the courtyard. "This way!"

They left the courtyard, ascending stairs that took them into an open breezeway. Each hall they walked through was spacious and lit with candles hanging from the walls. There were statues among the columns and their footsteps echoed around them.

They came to tall purple doors that almost reached the ceiling. The doors had the King's seal and they creaked open at his unspoken command.

Inside was the throne room, a grand chamber the size of a cathedral. It was brightly lit and the Kings banner hung on every column. A red carpet led from the double doors to the gold throne at the other side. Statues of the King's Royal Magician and Captain of the Royal Knights watched over the room from the wall behind the throne.

The room was far from empty.

"It's the Keyblade Bearer!"

"Sora!"

The room exploded with cheers: every creature and person Sora had ever met on his travels to different worlds was inside, all safe and unharmed, just as Sora had hoped. High above, Ariel and her father, King Triton, were swimming through the air like magic, their long hair floating around them as if they were actually under water. Flying next to them were Peter and Wendy from Neverland, giggling and pointing in excitement to the other rulers, people they've never seen before.

Simba and Nala from Pride Rock, Mulan and Captain Li from China, Jack and Sally from Halloween Town, Hercules, Pegasus Meg, Alice with the March Hare and Mad Hatter, and the princesses and their princes: everyone was here.

Kairi and Riku looked at everyone in amazement: Kairi had never seen them before (except for the princesses) and Riku…

Riku felt anxious. The last time he had seen the rulers was when he was stealing their daughters or loved ones, the princesses, for Maleficent. He had darkness in him, believed he still did, and he was thinking his coming along with the King and Sora wasn't such a bright idea.

But the rulers approached them, clapping Sora's shoulder and smiling brightly, jubilant that he and his friends were safe. If Sora had not known better, he would have thought they had arrived at a party. The room was full of laughter and smiles.

But Sora craned his neck to look over everyone; where were—

"SORA!"

Before Sora could turn, a mass of white feathers collided into him, knocking him to the ground. He saw a yellow beak smiling at him and soon they were both lifted off the ground by two black arms. Sora had missed their laughs, sounds he could never forget.

"Donald! Goofy!"

"Sora, we were worried!" Donald exclaimed as Goofy set them down.

Sora blushed, "Well, I'm here now."

"And we're so glad the King reached you in time," said a sweet voice.

Sora looked over to the King and saw Queen Minnie next to him, smiling at the Key Bearer. Mickey took Minnie's hands in his and gently touched his nose to hers.

Sora, smiling and feeling joyous to be with his friends, looked over to Riku, who was standing away from everyone, and saw the unease in his eyes.

Sora went to him, "Riku? What's wrong?"

Riku shook his head, "I shouldn't be here."

"Of course you should!" The King said confidently. "Without you, none of us would be here! Remember?"

Riku thought for a moment and Sora nodded at him encouragingly. Riku smiled a little.

"Maybe I'll stick around."

Kairi heard her name and turned to see Belle and the other princesses, Sleeping Beauty Aurora, Alice, Jasmine, Snow White, and Cinderella. Kairi smiled at them brightly; she had become good friends with them when they had all been captured by Riku.

"I'm so glad you all are safe," Kairi said as she looked at their beautiful smiling faces.

Everyone talked and shared stories of how Sora and the Keyblade had saved their world before and he blushed and scratched his head. Donald laughed at him and Goofy "hi-yucked".

Sora felt a strong hand on his shoulder and he turned to see a tall man dressed in black leather with long brown hair and a scar across his face. The man smirked, his icy blue eyes glinting secretively.

"Sora," Leon said coolly. "Glad you could make it."

…..

King Mickey called the rulers and the Keyblade Warriors to the room next to the Throne Chamber to discuss their plan. Queen Minnie ordered the Brooms to help serve tea and refreshments to those who stayed in the Throne Room. Kairi, somewhat reluctant, stayed with the princesses and the Queen.

"We'll tell you everything later," Sora said to her with a smile.

She looked to Riku and he smirked.

"Promise," Riku said.

Leon led the way through the hall to a room Sora had never seen before: it was another cathedral sized chamber with bookshelves covering the walls, filled with books of all sizes. A large computer screen was mounted above a massive control panel and a long table lay in the center of the floor with high-backed chairs. The rulers took their seats and the King sat at the head with his Royal Magician and Captain of the Knights on one side of him, Riku and Sora on his other.

"How come I've never seen this room?" Sora asked as he looked around at the thousands of books.

"It's the King's private library," Donald said with a smug smile. "It's been locked up 'til now."

"Why?"

"Because there are secrets that aren't supposed to leave," Goofy said secretively.

Leon went to the computer screen and put in a code, revealing the King's Seal revolving on the screen. He turned to face the rulers and everyone stopped talking, remembering why they had been brought here.

"Well," Leon began, his deep voice calm. "As we all know, Hollow Bastion has disappeared and by now so has Destiny Islands. We don't know when or where it will happen next but as of now, the other worlds are still there."

Leon pushed another button and twelve hooded figures dressed in long black leather coats appeared. He turned back to the rulers, his arms crossed.

Sora jumped up in surprise, staring at the XII members.

"The Organization?!" Donald yelled angrily.

"I thought we defeated them!" Sora said anxiously.

"We thought so too," Leon said darkly. "They had a backup plan. There is a realm beyond the Realm of Darkness where defeated Nobodies go. More specific, it's where the Organization Members go to heal themselves. We've named it 'The Return'. They've fully healed and are even more powerful. Aerith and Cloud are tracking them now as we speak.

"We believe it is the Organization behind the disappearances of Hollow Bastion and Destiny Islands. But for what reason…we don't know."

"Is there a way into this 'healing' district?" Jack Skellington asked, his long bony fingers curling around his chin.

"Or more importantly, is there a way to seal this district with the Keyblade?" King Triton asked thunderously.

"We're still looking for a way in," said Leon. "The Organization has hidden their castle and their world."

"But can we defeat them?" Hercules asked.

Leon looked at the King and the rulers' voices rose, asking questions that lead to more questions.

Sora drooped in his chair, defeated. The Organization was a problem before but now…he looked up at the computer screen, glaring at the hooded figures.

"All we know," Leon said over the voices, "is that they're back. And they need all the members to complete whatever plan they have this time."

Leon looked at Sora, "all thirteen."

Sora touched his chest absentmindedly as if someone would come in and try to take his heart: the Organization needs Roxas, the thirteenth member.

"But for now, they have a replacement," Leon said as he pushed another button that wiped the screen. A single hooded figure appeared. It had a tall lean figure and looked deadly, like the others.

"A new member," Leon said forebodingly. "But we don't know who the new member is."

"Actually you do."

No one had heard him come in: Cloud was leaning against the doors nonchalantly, his blonde spiky hair pointing in all directions and his light eyes narrowed. His black clad figure stood starkly against the light colors of the room as he strode over to Leon.

"Glad you could make it," Leon said, smirking at his friend.

Cloud smirked back, "forgive me for being late." He put a chip into the computer, waiting. "Aerith and I stopped our expedition short when we found your person of…interest. Thought you should be introduced."

Cloud looked at Leon, his eyes warning, "We were lucky enough to get a picture of her."

"Her?" Leon's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Great," Sora said as he shook his head. "Another Larxene."

The computer was wiped clean again and another image slowly came into focus. It was a lean woman standing in a dark rainy place, wearing a black leather cloak like the other Members. Her short lavender hair was dripping with water and her cold icy eyes were glinting wickedly. She was strangely beautiful, for a nobody. She gave off the impression that she would rather eat hearts than acquire one.

When her image fully appeared, when her eyes fully pixilated, Leon took a step back as if he had been burned. Sora watched Leon study her for a long moment, his hands curling into fists. Sora saw it in his eyes: he recognized her.

Cloud stared at Leon knowingly but spoke for everyone to hear: "Her name is Xaneema. And they call her 'The Paralyzer'. We don't have much on her but the fact that Xemnas made her a member…says enough."

"What about Axel?" Sora asked suddenly, remembering. "Has he joined again?"

King Mickey looked at the Keyblade Warrior sadly, "I'm afraid so. From what we understand, Axel wants Roxas back. And so does the Organization. He'll do anything to get his friend back even if that means rejoining the Organization. Without the Organization, Axel would still be in Oblivion."

Sora felt his heart sink. Axel didn't belong with them…

"So he's become the Organization's puppet," Riku said darkly.

The King nodded, "another reason why I came to get you guys." He looked up at the computer screen with narrowed eyes, "But what do they want…"

"What they always want," Riku said. "Hearts. And lots of them."

At that moment, Chip and Dale came scurrying across the floor, having come in through a small hole in the wall, an entrance just for them. They went to the King and jumped up and down in front of him frantically.

"Your Majesty! We picked up some really weird readings!" Dale shouted.

"It's not the Heartless!" Chip exclaimed. "It's something darker!"

"Oh, no!" King Mickey gasped as he stood up. "It must be the Organization!"

Leon turned and locked eyes with Cloud.

"Merlin!" King Mickey shouted. "Merlin, where are you?!"

There was a "poof" of sparkling smoke and a thin wizard dressed in blue twirling his white beard with his fingers appeared. Donald cried out in surprise, almost falling out of his chair: he hated when Merlin appeared out of nowhere with no warning.

"Merlin! We've gotta fix the spell!" the King said desperately.

'Too late!" exclaimed the wizard. "They're through!"

"To the Throne Room!" King Triton thundered as he held up his trident.

The rulers and Keyblade warriors rose from the table and followed the King who was already half way down the hall.


	4. Old Faces

"Kairi are you alright?" Sora asked as he and Riku ran to their friend, the others running to their companions.

"Get everybody outta here!" King Mickey shouted.

The rulers and their companions looked around, panicking: there was nowhere to go. King Mickey went to his throne and pushed a hidden button. The throne and its platform moved slowly across the floor to reveal a secret stair, leading down into a dark chamber.

"To the Cornerstone of Light!" Queen Minnie shouted as she descended the stairs quickly. Merlin and the rulers followed her and Sora motioned for Kairi to follow them.

But she shook her head, her eyes determined. The secret chamber was concealed again by the throne, echoing around the room as it closed with a 'boom'. The warriors, including Leon and Cloud, were the only ones left

"Sora what's going on?"

"It's the Organization, they're back."

There was a dark laugh, it echoed around the Throne Chamber. Everyone stopped talking and listened, their bodies tensing. Riku's dark Keyblade, Way to the Dawn, appeared in his hand and Sora summoned the Keyblade.

"You called?" said a voice. It laughed again and there was a loud noise, like wind, and a dark portal appeared, leaving a hooded figure in the middle of the chamber. "You've gotta keep up with the times; that old magic won't keep us out."

She laughed again and the King glared.

"Who are you?!" King Mickey yelled, his Keyblade poised in his hands. He was blocking Queen Minnie who stood behind him. "Show yourself!"

"Your Majesty!" the hooded figure exclaimed as she bowed in exaggeration.

King Mickey's eyes widened. "How did you get in here?!"

She placed a hand on her hip, "anything's possible when you have a motive." Her head turned, looking at Sora, Riku and Kairi. She waved a finger at them, "you weren't supposed to leave the islands."

Sora gripped his Keyblade tighter, "And why's that?"

She scoffed, "Like I'm going to tell you. Yes…they said you would be a problem. But how rude of me…"

She wrapped her fingers around the rim of her hood and ripped it back, revealing her striking lavender hair and icy eyes.

"Number XIII, Xaneema." She said with a sinister smile.

"That voice…" King Mickey said to himself. "I've heard it before…"

"Yes, you have," Leon said darkly.

Then the King gasped, "Leon! It's-"

"I know," Leon muttered. "And something tells me she's not going to be ecstatic to see me."

The Keyblade Warriors watched this exchange carefully, trying to understand.

"You _know_ her?" Sora asked.

Leon didn't say anything. With narrowed eyes, he walked forward, away from the group of rulers and their companions. His weapon, The Redeemer, appeared in his hands and he stood a few yards away from the Nobody, waiting.

The Nobody watched Leon approach her with a grin that slowly faded as she observed him, his face. Her eyes transformed, became wider. Her hostile façade faded with her grin and malice slowly veiled her face.

"_YOU_!" she shouted wrathfully as she advanced towards Leon with a lethal glare.

She whipped her arms behind her quickly. A loud noise, like metal clashing against metal, erupted and a flash of light covered her forearms. Metal gauntlets, the same color as her hair, appeared on her arms with a line of metal spikes on either side of them.

"Leon!" Donald shouted.

The warriors advanced but King Mickey held up his hand, "Wait."

Sora looked at the King desperately then back to Leon. Xaneema transformed, more hostile than before. She watched Leon as he circled her slowly, her teeth bared.

"Aleena-"

"That is _not_ my name!" She shouted at Leon. "_You_ of all people should know that _now_!" her irritated voice bounced off the walls harshly and Leon's eyes stayed locked on her.

"How dare you!"

Leon held up his free hand in defense, "Hold on-"

"NO!" she crouched, snarling.

Sora watched her eyes; she seemed to be struggling internally. She had more emotions than a regular Nobody…

'If I had known _you_ would be here…" she hissed. She let out a strangled laugh, "Well, there's no more holding back." She smiled cruelly at him, "Not for me at least."

"Your Majesty," Sora began to ask. "What-"

"Wait Sora," the King said solemnly. "This is not the time to explain."

Riku and Sora looked at each other than back to Xaneema and Leon, both circling each other.

Xaneema laughed again, almost at herself, "You are the reason I am here, on the other side!"

"I didn't mean for that to happen," Leon said angrily. His voice dropped, "I've been looking for you."

His voice was almost affectionate, something Sora had never heard before.

She laughed at Leon, "Well, here I am."

With uncommon speed, she lunged forward at him, her spikes meeting Leon's raised blade. The sound echoed in the chamber and Xaneema unleashed a whirlwind of rapid attacks which Leon was able to deflect.

They flew around the room, Xaneema throwing Leon against the wall whenever she could.

"He can't let the spikes touch him," Cloud said evenly.

Sora looked up at him.

"She's called 'The Paralyzer'," he explained.

"They'll paralyze him?"

Cloud nodded.

And right then, Xaneema embedded her spikes into Leon's hand. He cried out and clutched his frozen hand to his chest. Xaneema jumped into the air, ready to embed them in him again, but was knocked out of the air by the Keyblade. She looked up, her eyes wild, and saw Sora standing in front of Leon, his eyes narrowed.

Xaneema smirked, "I do love a challenge."

Xaneema unleashed her attacks on Sora but this time she began jumping into the air and twisting her body which gave her the ability to move through the air. Her body was suspended and Sora jumped after her, their weapons clashing. This ability that Nobodies possessed often made the battle more irritating and Xaneema knew it.

She laughed at Sora, "Come on, little Key Bearer."

Then she disappeared as if there was an invisible curtain. The rulers gasped and looked all around, hearing her laugh; she could be anywhere.

Leon stood and went to Sora's side with his hand hanging in his jacket.

"Sora!" Riku shouted as he ran out to his friend.

Sora heard her laugh and he turned, seeing her face appear from behind her invisible curtain, smiling.

"Boo."

She embedded her spikes into Sora's shoulder, making him buckle under the pressure. Donald, Goofy and Donald ran out to Sora and Leon and Riku hit Xaneema out of the air, sending her body rolling across the floor.

She crouched, glaring at Riku and she yelled, black flames engulfing her. Everyone watched with wide eyes as she emerged from the flames, her black cloak no longer cladding her. She was now dressed in a leather body suit, covering her from her neck to her gloved hands and boots. She whipped her arms back again and the spikes on her gauntlets grew twice their original size.

"That must be one of their new tricks," Cloud said coolly as he went to Leon's side, his thick sword in his hand.

Xaneema smiled before rushing at Riku. She whipped around in the air, trying to get behind Riku. He yelled and attacked her whenever she came close enough. But she got too close and her spikes were coming down on him.

Before he could turn, he felt the metal on his back, but it wasn't the metal of Xaneema's weapon.

Kairi glared at Xaneema, her blue eyes dark, and the Nobody looked at the girl for a long moment.

"Well," Xaneema mused, "isn't that interesting."

Kairi whipped Xaneema's arms away and together, Kairi and Riku faced her. Kairi's Keyblade wasn't one she had used before; it was her own version of Oathkeeper, gleaming white. She did not know fully how it had appeared but once she ran out to help Riku, she felt it in her hands.

Sora watched his friends, Kairi particularly, as they squared off with Xaneema. He smiled a little to himself.

Xaneema charged at them but feinted; she had her eyes set on Leon.

But there was another dark portal that appeared.

"C'mon, give me a break!" Riku said as he turned to face the portal.

Another member came running out but he did not have a weapon, he was sprinting towards Xaneema.

"Axel!" Sora shouted.

The member threw back his hood, revealing his long spiky red hair and bottle green eyes, and latched his arms around Xaneema, restraining her from getting any closer.

"C'mon, baby, we can't fight them yet!" he shouted and she struggled against him. "I can't let you get in trouble with Xemnas this early!"

Sora stepped forward, "Axel, I thought you were through with being on the wrong side!"

Axel met Sora's eyes and there was slight regret beneath his expression. Then his eyes fell on the red headed girl holding a Keyblade.

Axel's eyes smoldered, "Long time no see, Kairi."

Xaneema threw Axel's arms off of her. Black flames engulfed her again and vanished, leaving her dressed in her long cloak. She took a few deep breaths and her calm wicked façade returned.

"Enough with the small talk," she said darkly. She looked to Axel, running a gloved finger along his jaw and lifting his chin with a devious smirk, "About time you showed up."

"Can't let you out of my sight for a minute, can I?" he asked, smiling darkly.

She glared at him and walked past him, ripping open a portal.

'Hey!" Donald shouted but Leon placed a hand on the duck's shoulder in restraint. Everyone else was thinking the same thing: they weren't prepared for another battle.

Before the darkness consumed her, Sora saw her turned, grinning, and wink.

"We'll be back for you later," Axel said to Sora. "Got it memorized?"

Axel turned to the portal and before Riku, the King or anyone else could jump in after him, it consumed him and vanished.


	5. A Perfect Pair

"Could you not wait for me? Or did you want all the attention for yourself?"

Xaneema ignored Axel's question as they stepped out of the portal. Rain fell on them from the dark sky above and the street was dark and deserted, like all streets in The World That Never Was. It was always dark in this world. And it always rained.

Castle Oblivion hovered high above the sprawling city, over the massive crater at its center. The city was a black sea of crumbling buildings; no one but the Nobodies roamed here now. It was once a great metropolis, now a great graveyard of abandonment.

Xaneema's footfalls echoed around the block as she walked purposefully away from her "partner", who followed her with a whimsical look in his green eyes: he often took enjoyment in her irritation.

Then she stopped, tilting her head up. The blinking neon lights of the street and the bright glow from the broken heart-shaped moon above lit her face. The heart-shaped moon was their leader's greatest possession and greatest fail, Kingdom Hearts, his only hope to end his endless suffering and to inflict it on others. Kingdom Hearts was the center of their success and salvation; for all Nobodies to become whole.

Xaneema closed her eyes, letting the cold rain drops bathe her face.

"Well, I couldn't wait around forever, flame boy. I had to make an appearance…" Her voice darkened, "I had to tie up some loose ends."

Axel moved in front of her, touching her chin and tilting her head down so her could see her eyes.

"You're just lucky I stopped you before you got too carried away. You can't fly off like that; Xemnas isn't taking any chances now. If you disobey orders, he'll eat you alive."

She smiled wickedly at him, feinting affection, "Are you looking out for me now?"

His eyes narrowed and he dropped his hand, stepping away from her.

"The only one I'm looking out for is me. We're partners…unfortunately. If you disobey, I'm Xemnas' second course."

She laughed as she walked by him, touching his long red hair lightly with her gloved hand, "Do whatever you like. I'm not going to stop you. And besides," she gazed up at the metal stronghold, high above them. She smiled, "Larxene has been looking for a way to have me eliminated ever since I became a member…"

Axel's bottle green eyes followed her impassively as she began walking down the street. She was a nightmare, an irritation that never left him. Her mocking smiles and the wicked gleams in her eyes infuriated him more than every other member combined.

She was rebellious, not like the others and himself; rebellious in the sense that she would have them both beheaded. She did what she liked and didn't care what the consequences were. Xemnas only made her a member because he knew of her past…she was skilled but she was just another pawn in his plan.

She was impulsive, fickle; she had more emotions than any of the Nobodies and he didn't understand why. The members had anger but she had other emotional tolls. Something in her eyes made him believe she was not fully a Nobody, not fully disconnected from her previous life.

She always touched him; caught his zipper on his cloak, swiped his hair, touched his chest. And he found himself touching her back. But he knew he had to cut that out. And quick.

Earlier they had separated and he knew she couldn't resist playing Sora and his friends. He had watched the whole thing. Now that he knew something happened between her and Leon…

Nobodies, Organization members in particular, took great pleasure in tormenting each other…

Axel smiled cruelly.

"I've never seen you act so _violently_ before," he drawled, "Leon must have done something pretty awful to you…" He watched her body freeze, her hands form fists.

He continued: "Maybe if you ask nicely, Xemnas will let you have another go at him…"

She turned, her icy eyes burning into his.

"What do _you_ care?" she spat.

She was quickly engulfed by a portal and left him alone in the rainy dark street. His clever grin faded and was replaced with frustration.

"I don't know," he muttered angrily.

He strode down the street, ripping a portal open in front of him and leaving the city.


	6. Leon

Sora watched the spot where Axel had disappeared, trying to understand what had happened.

"Well," Riku said, breaking the silence. "I guess they're back."

Kairi dropped her Keyblade, kneeling next to Sora. He looked up at her, meeting her blue eyes.

Her eyes were wide, filled with fear, "Are you alright?"

He nodded, looking down at his shoulder, "It's just numb."

Kairi hesitated before placing her hand on his shoulder, watching him carefully, "can you feel this?"

He began to shake his head but stopped; the wound on his shoulder felt warm, where Kairi's hand was. His jacket beneath her fingers glowed slightly and he placed his hand over hers, holding it there, curious and confused. His brow furrowed as her hand pressed to him, growing warmer.

He looked up at her and she looked at him innocently.

"Well…" Cloud mused, watching Kairi and Sora. "Is that new, too?"

Kairi looked up at Cloud then down to the Keyblade next to her.

"I've wielded a Keyblade before, when Riku gave me one. But this…" She lifted her hand from Sora's shoulder and he shifted, rotating his arm. He looked up at her, surprised.

"How did you do that, Kairi?" Riku asked, kneeling beside her.

She looked at Sora, who was watching her intently.

"I'm not sure."

Their Keyblades disappeared as the threat of danger faded from everyone's radar.

"Everyone," King Mickey said, staring at the spot where Axel and Xaneema had disappeared, "We gotta lot of work to do."

Then he ran out of the room through the side door to tell Queen Minnie what had happened and to make sure his guests were escorted to their rooms by the brooms.

Leon, Cloud, Riku Sora and Kairi were escorted by Goofy and Donald out of the throne room and through the rest of the castle. They walked through ball rooms and breezeways, feeling the soft night air on their faces and seeing the bright stars above the castle and on the distant horizon.

They were each shown to their rooms. Sora, Riku and Kairi's rooms were in the east wing, creating a three tiered tower, each connected by a door and each leading to the same stairwell to the main hallway. Their small circular high domed rooms were cozy, with small marble fireplaces and smiling portraits of the King and Queen above their fluffy beds. Once they said goodnight to Donald and Goofy, the three went to Sora's room in the middle and climbed onto his bed, too excited to sleep with too many questions dancing around in their heads.

"I didn't know you still had the power to yield a Keyblade, Kairi," Sora said, excitement in his blue eyes. Only he didn't show the panic deep within him.

She blushed, "Neither did I."

"Once a Keyblade chooses you," Riku said, resting against the soft bedding with his hands behind his head. "You become a Keyblade Wielder for life."

Kairi thought for a moment, "Then…you guys have no reason to leave me behind."

"Oh, we'll think of something," Riku said with a clever glint in his icy eyes. "Won't we, Sora?"

Kairi took a pillow and hit Riku on the chest. He laughed.

"If that's your best hit, you've got some work to do."

Kairi glared at Riku who was smiling back.

"Only, our enemy is greater this time," Sora said, thinking about Xaneema…and Axel. "Even if I-we-didn't want you to come along, Kairi, I don't think we could risk separating. I can't lose you guys again."

Kairi looked at him softy, smiling.

"That won't happen," she said, touching his hand and gently squeezing it.

They talked and laughed for another two hours, about the organization, their island, and seeing everyone again. Sora and Kairi turned to Riku for answers, as he knew more about the Organization than anyone else.

"It's not that simple," Riku said. "The Darkness…it hinders everything, takes control of you completely. That's probably why Axel is still a member; it's the only thing he knows."

"But what if we can get him back?" Kairi asked. She felt for Axel, even if he had been her captor… there must be something they could do to rescue him from his own destruction.

Riku shrugged his shoulders, his fingers toying with a pillow tassel. "You guys got me back. Maybe there's something that will save him too."

Sora fell against the pillows, looking up at the stars on the ceiling. They looked familiar…

"Our island," he said quietly, his sea blue eyes glinting angrily, "Everything…"

Kairi looked at Sora's face sadly, seeing the anger brewing inside him. He was hardly ever angry but with the maturing of his face and body came the maturing of his emotions too; he was more passionate, the oldest she had ever seen him. He looked…like a young man.

Soon fatigue fell upon them and made their eyes droop. Kairi and Riku left Sora's room, standing at their own doors in the small tower foyer.

"Kairi."

She turned, seeing Riku looking at her, his eyes serious.

"We can't leave Sora's side, especially you."

She questioned him with her eyes, "Why do you say that?"

Riku looked at Sora's closed door, "something tells me that if one of us falls into organization hands, there's nothing he won't do to get us back…especially you."

She blushed again but she nodded and he smiled lightly at her before going into his room. She turned to her own door but saw out of the corner of her eye a shadow pass in front of the tower archway, walking through the hallway.

Kairi tiptoed down the tower staircase and peaked around the corner to the open breezeway. She saw Leon, leaning against a stone pillar looking over the gardens, listening to the fountains and hidden crickets. She felt drawn to him, wanting to comfort him but her heart told her to leave him alone…

But curiosity moved her feet forward. She approached him cautiously, giving him a wide berth, watching his shoulders move slowly as he breathed evenly.

Leon was such a mystery to her, she didn't know him as well as Sora did. But even Sora didn't fully know him. Kairi had a feeling Leon was very good at hiding things, even better than Riku.

"Who was she?" she asked quietly. It was an innocent question, the question everyone had wanted to ask him once the Organization members had left. But Kairi feared his response once the words left her lips.

He did not turn to her, only looked out at the dark sky that stretched far beyond this world. He seemed tired, his body weak, but his presence was still strong. But she saw a change in his figure, relaxing, as if he anticipated her.

Silence endured for a long moment before she heard his deep voice: "A friend."

Kairi sighed inwardly and relaxed slightly, relieved that her question was not intrusive. And she realized that he was letting his guard down, not fully but by a little bit, like opening a door so that a little light shines through.

He tilted his head down, looking at her over his shoulder, "She was one of the best warriors, strong at heart. That's why the Heartless sought her."

"And they took her?" she asked softly.

He turned back to the sky, hiding his face, and she took that as a "yes". She slowly moved to the banister next to him, touching the cool marble. The night breeze blew her red hair gently, tickling her shoulders.

"How did she recognize you?" she asked.

His shoulders tightened as did his eyes, "I don't know. She lost her heart years ago, before Sora was made Keyblade Bearer. The Heartless took her…and I guess the Organization wanted a part of her too."

His fists tightened and he moved away from the pillar, leaning against the banister and dropping his head.

She looked at him sadly, sensing his inner struggle, his pain that he had learned to hide so well. He was a man who could hide his pain but couldn't face it. He was breaking inside, she could see it.

"I've been looking for her since then," he said suddenly. "I promised her that…"

She thought he was talking more to himself than to her. She listened patiently, surprised by his openness.

"All these years…I obviously didn't look hard enough. But I didn't think I'd have to check the Nobodies' world."

"Then there's a way to get her back," Kairi said hopefully. "Isn't there? The way Sora and I…" he voice trailed off, remembering.

He shook his head, standing tall, "She has too much hate, too much Darkness to be saved now."

Leon looked at Kairi, meeting her eyes. He smirked to himself.

"Your eyes look like hers, Aleena's eyes."

Kairi's brow furrowed softly; she had never seen him behave so strangely, so gently. Leon patted her shoulder and began walking up the breezeway.

"Get some sleep, princess."

That was it; the door closed, a door very few people, if any, were able to see opened. She watched his figure grow smaller as he walked away, feeling the cold breeze that took his place.


End file.
